


暗恋【abo】

by Wenziyan2002



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:02:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22416700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wenziyan2002/pseuds/Wenziyan2002
Summary: BamBam是喜欢段宜恩的，段宜恩一直都知道。这天是宜嘉七周年纪念日，Mark匆匆赶回家查看Bammi是不是有不高兴，没想到Bammi发情了。
Relationships: Mark Tuan/Kunpimook Bhuwakul|Bambam, 段宜恩/BamBam
Kudos: 12





	暗恋【abo】

01.  
等待是一场没有结果的暗恋。  
特别是，在一场暗恋里面等段宜恩。  
这场暗恋自始至终都只有我一个人在死撑着。他这么好的一个人，我可能是下下辈子都等不到了。  
BamBam愣愣地在床上坐着，手里摊开的日记本被折了一个角，那一夜是空白的。

“2018年7月3日，宜嘉七周年纪念日。

房间里空调打到了18度，空气分子因为夏日里突如其来的寒冷而放慢了互相碰撞的脚步，整个气压都低下来。BamBam烦躁地扯了扯V领睡衣的衣口，不知道从哪里来的热潮烧得他有些喘不上气，在冰凉的卧室里依旧像是发了高烧的病人。他虚弱地抬手摸了摸自己的额头发现并无异样，于是赌气躺倒在大床上，用被子把自己紧紧裹起来，如同一只脆弱的蝶蛹，想要逃避点什么。

他咬嘴唇，手指紧抠被单。他想，我哪里不好了，我哪里比不上他，你怎么不喜欢我。明明我们三个人是一起认识一起长大的不是吗？你为什么选择了Jackson，难道只是因为我太幼稚太欠吗……  
段宜恩，他暗骂，劳资对你上的心一点也不比别人少。  
段宜恩，你这混蛋。  
段宜恩，我才不把你当哥哥嘞。  
段宜恩……

BamBam骂累了，之前也哭光了力气，终于睡着了。

床头柜上放着永不锁屏的手机，屏幕是亮的。Bambam一点也不奇怪，粉丝群里又在发宜嘉的七年之痒剪辑了，和他真是一点关系也没有。

让他们在一起好了。

BamBam昏昏沉沉地想，或许真的比我这个笨蛋好呢……

02.  
段宜恩被满室的茉莉香争先恐后铺天盖地地笼罩住了。他转开门把手的动作僵在那里，呼吸漏了一拍。

契合度，好高。

确定这是BamBam的卧室，段宜恩轻轻在身后关上了门。被子里那个小东西把自己裹成一只粽子，身体的轮廓微微发抖，在初晨的阳光下，惹人心疼。茉莉香的信息素愈发浓重，段宜恩咬咬后牙，把BamBam从被窝里剥了出来。

唔。

饶是段宜恩极好的自制力都被突然喷薄而出的信息素冲的有些眩晕，身体自然地起了反应，突出部位昭示着一个优秀而强大的Alpha的存在。  
段宜恩把晕晕沉沉的BamBam抱在怀里，让他跨坐在自己腿上，轻轻拍着他的脸试图叫醒小孩。

BamBam显然是第一次经历发情期，沉沦在梦里挣不开身，双手胡乱地往段宜恩身上勾，忍不住蹭了蹭大腿。薄薄的名牌睡衣起了不少褶皱，身后的那一块地方更是一片濡湿，晕开一处深色。

“BamBam。”  
段宜恩皱眉，更大力地打了两下BanBam的臀部，把扭动的白鱼摁住，施加更多的信息素让他安定下来。冷峻的薄荷香把BamBam吓了一下，随机而来的是更多身体本能的反应。

发情期的omega渴望的，是爱抚，亲吻，精液和成结。

段宜恩被身体泛起泡泡般粉色的BamBam勾住腰，下身使劲儿在自己身上摩擦，眼角急得发红，却还是得不到该有的满足。这样可比平时浪多了，LA少爷的眼神黯了黯。

睡衣被撩至胸口处，段宜恩愣了一下。

他曾经在无数个梦里无数次臆想自己最疼爱的弟弟被压在身下，因为自己而舒服得呻吟出声。BamBam像只不乖的野猫，要被自己拉开双腿狠狠摁在床上干才学得会听话。

他的BamBam可以在哭过以后拿好看的腿把自己往身边勾，恳求他的标记和艹干。

可是突然有一天他遇上了正发着情的omega BamBam，他愣那么一下，在想要不要直接上了他。

如果你能邀请我一下，我说不定不仅不再会有那么一点心理负担，甚至能在床上做的更过分一点。

“..........”  
温软的嘴唇毫无征兆地附上了段宜恩的，BamBam睁着水汽氤氲的双眼直直看向段宜恩，显然强烈的发情期让他无处寻欢，忍得非常难受。青涩却可爱的吻技直接让段宜恩更硬了些，把BamBam按在床上深吻了一通，随即去吮咬胸口的两粒殷红。

“呜呜！”  
敏感的乳粒被反复含入口中舔咬，不久变得充血肿胀。BamBam本能地挺起腰肢，把自己向哥哥口中送。他停不下来。

段宜恩一路吻下去，呼吸声和淫靡的水声混杂在一起，甜美的omega信息素那薄荷味的alpha紧紧笼盖，BamBam咬住嘴唇，又忍不住叫出了声。

美国的小少爷一只大手抬起BamBam的屁股，一边玩弄omega敏感的耳垂，另一边已经向后穴探入了一根手指。手指进入的不深，穴中媚肉一圈一圈地环绕上来，把手指死死吸住，倒也不易抽出。

如果这个地方真的含住自己的那根，那可能自己会爽得直接射出来。

段宜恩舔了一下嘴唇，觉得下身已经硬的发疼，加快了手指在后穴里抽插的速度。BamBam昏头转向，喘息着主动撅起屁股迎合他的动作，色浅粉嫩的性器在后穴的快感刺激中很快挺立起来。

只要再多那么一点点就可以了......  
BamBam咬着被子胡乱地想，他陡然夹紧了段宜恩的手指。

“哥......”好看又不乖的野猫仰起头，手环上段宜恩的脖颈，柔软高温的嘴唇靠在哥哥耳边磨蹭了几下，带着发情期颤抖和渴求的语调开口。

“Mark哥……”  
茉莉香像是被打开了闸门，一瞬间喷涌而出。

“你快点……”  
“进来。”

段宜恩额角一跳，被这句邀请抓乱了本来紧绷的理智。他有些得意，有些庆幸，BamBam自己说出了这种话。

乐意至极，我接受你的邀请。

BanBam胡乱地解开哥哥的皮带。alpha极具侵略性的信息素让他的手有些发抖，但 还是咽了口口水去碰段宜恩下身鼓胀的一大包。

性器已经忍了太久，得以从内裤解脱时甚至激动地抖动了一下。BamBam被铺天盖地席卷而来的信息素冲的头脑发昏，本来还跪在床上的腿一软跌坐下去。段宜恩欺身上去，粗大的一根在BamBam湿哒哒但又紧缩着的小口处停留。感觉快要爆炸了，这样子没法射的话。段宜恩舔了舔牙，打开弟弟好看的腿。

硕大的前端缓缓挤进窄小的入口，初次经历情事的BamBam还没办法一下子适应比手指粗更多的物体强硬而有力地进入自己的身体，身体猛地绞紧了一下。段宜恩嘶了一声，蒙上一层薄汗的脸颊抬起，有些阴鸷地对上BamBam的眼睛。

一个非常健全的alpha操不到到嘴的发情期omega，还是两情相许的那种，也不是很开心的事，好吧？

段宜恩用眼睛告诉怕疼的弟弟。

BamBam呜咽了一声，伸长脖子看了一眼哥哥还插在自己后穴里的凶器，自己抱住腿别过了头。

卧槽。

段宜恩差点就射出来了。

发情期的BamBan好像有点乖巧。  
色情  
嘛，平时也很色情。

段宜恩压着BamBam两条腿往更里面肏，粗长的性器一点一点碾压着敏感的内壁，把它们狠狠撑开。炙热的温度让少年张开嘴大口地喘息，敏感的身体好像是位移传感器，把段宜恩的每一点点进入都深刻地描画记录出来。

肉刃有些凶狠地插进了深处，顶在某块嫩肉上，段宜恩长长地呼了一口气。脖颈布满吻痕外加胸口两点红肿挺立，这样的Bam米真是好看呢。

哥哥眨眨眼睛，拉着害羞的弟弟，把他的手引到两人相连的地方，引着他摸了摸最后剩下的一截硬挺。BamBam轻轻颤抖了一下，羞耻地闭上了眼睛，跟着就是后穴的紧缩。

段宜恩用力顶了进去，使硕大的性器重重撞击在敏感的软肉上。温暖湿润的小嘴把他包裹得紧紧的，每动一下媚肉都会自己乖乖咬上来，干几下就湿了一片。BamBam抓住床单，粉嫩的性器因为alpha的进入，被刺激得滴出了前液。

连根没入带来的是灭顶的快感，BamBam被一个既深且重的插入激得抖着身子泄了身。星星点点的白液落在两人的小腹处，段宜恩俯身来吻BamBam的唇，把硕大埋的更深。

身下一片湿润滑腻，段宜恩摁住弟弟的胯狠狠地肏干，因为紧致而咬紧了牙。

尺寸嚇人的肉刃深深插入幼嫩的穴口，BamBam被段宜恩抱起来跨坐在自己身上。类似骑乘的体位让段宜恩进的更深，性器的头部抵在软肉上不断磨蹭，BamBam抱紧了哥哥的的脖子，弓起腰又射一次。

段宜恩不知道信息素契合度如此高会发什么什么，他接到珍荣的讯息，知道斑斑在家里不开心，宜嘉七周年纪念日了，小孩喜欢自己，但却没有得到自己的喜爱，肯定会不高兴的。

又是一个深顶，段宜恩心疼地亲吻小孩常年化妆的红红眼尾。

抱歉让你等了很久，BamBam。

剧烈的抽插让BamBam抱紧了哥哥的身体，两具火热的身体相贴，交合得更加紧密。

“斑。”

“如果一辈子都变成我的，我会很高兴。”

段宜恩突然说。  
在猛烈的抽插下，BamBam被肏开了生殖腔。一条小缝弱弱地打开来，好像和它的主人一样，还有些害怕。段宜恩停了一下，斑斑用手臂挡住眼睛，但是脸上有两道浅浅的泪痕。

啊，哭了呢。

可是下身仍然用力去顶弄那个开口，直到性器钝圆的头部进入那里。omega的身体很柔软，而最私密的地方紧紧裹住段宜恩的那根，湿热的，是可以有生命诞生的地方。

可以在床上把你弄哭的话，你应该是喜欢我的吧，斑斑。

加速着下身的动作，段宜恩重新把BamBam按入大床里。性器又大了一圈，抽插带出滋滋的淫靡水声，在宽敞的房间里显得格外大声。

BamBam把手放了下来，激烈的性事还未结束，但是他已经快要被干得昏过去。泪痕还没有被空调吹干，下体红红白白一片，段宜恩咬着牙放慢了动作。

被干到生殖腔是一种升入天堂的快感，斑斑深深地吸了一口气，然后勾住哥哥的脖子把他压到自己耳边，声音因为太爽了甚至带着颤抖：

“想让Mark哥高兴，那样就好了。”

我不知道什么时候你会来，也不知道你来过以后的未来，所以一点也不想再错过你了。

我甚至不知道你对我是一种怎么样的感情，在喜欢你五年以后。我以为不可能了。但是至少今天你来了，我觉得我可以试一下。

哪怕这次也是，在无限希望以后把我推下悬崖。

那我就真的不试了啊，段宜恩。

忍住了十年的眼泪就这样在他面前流了下来，像一只失去了壳的蚌，明明脆弱的不堪一击，还这样演戏，演得好真好真。

段宜恩咬他的后颈，狠狠地叼住。  
在斑斑的允许之后性事似乎更加过分了一点，终于在又深又快的抽插以后，阴茎在生殖腔胀大成结，灌满了蚌的身体。

他早该抓紧他的，在这样的事之前。

他不能总是那个diss斑斑的哥哥，diss的时候说的很开心，事后也只是补一句，是因为太爱了所以才欺负。

他不能那样啊。

斑斑太累了，几乎是释放的同时晕了过去。段宜恩抱着他躺下，很心疼地揉着这个弟弟，把空调开到了24度，那样不会着凉。

真累啊，斑斑昏昏沉沉地在梦里接过戒指戴上，等你等了十年，真是累死了。

最好不要是梦吧，段宜恩。

他突然感觉心被狠狠揪了一下，就好像是拧毛巾那样的扭曲和痛苦。

他疼得流了眼泪。


End file.
